The Kids Aren't Alright
by Hailsy
Summary: Random drabbles, mainly focused on the relationship between our favourite brothers. Some hurt, some comfort, some laughs... we'll see. No slash.
1. I've Got All This Ringing In My Ears

So I haven't written Fanfiction in aaaages and this is quite a bit different from the normal stuff I write, but I've recently become obsessed with Big Hero 6.

This is probably just going to be random drabbles, so I'll set it as complete, but may update every now and then on here or on Tumblr. We'll see...

Standard stuff, I don't own Big Hero 6, I just love it to pieces.

* * *

><p>Warning: This one has some <em>feeeeeeeels<em>

**I've Got All This Ringing in My Ears**

Centred on Tadashi finding out his parents and Hiro have been in a car accident. Let me say upfront, other than a first aid certificate, I have** _no medical knowledge or experience _**so do not expect this to be even remotely accurate.

Tadashi remembered it well. He had been at a friend's house all day working on a project for school. At 5 pm his parents were due to pick him up and take him and his little brother out for dinner for Hiro's birthday. At three this would be their first dinner out since the little boy had been born. Tadashi was excited.

5pm came and went. At 6 pm his friend's mum tried calling Tadashi's parents. At 8 pm they had still been unable to contact the Hamada's.

Tadashi was worried. Was something wrong with Hiro? Was he sick?

He'd recently been diagnosed with a mild peanut allergy after Tadashi had shared his peanut butter choc chip cookies with his little brother. Hiro had spent the night at the hospital. Maybe he'd done it again. Hiro loved cookies!

Tadashi tried not to show how worried he was. He was almost 10 years old. He had to be the responsible and brave big brother.

At 9 pm he was getting ready for a sleepover, borrowing a pair of his friends pyjamas for the night. He was a smart kid, he'd seen the looks Mr and Mrs Mathers had been giving each other. They hadn't been able to get into contact with his parents.

Tadashi climbed into his sleeping bag. He didn't feel tried. He felt wide awake. Why hadn't his parents called? They were supposed to go out for dinner and sing happy birthday.

The phone rang from the kitchen. Tadashi's eyes drifted shut.

"Tadashi. Honey."

A soft hand on his shoulder woke him.

"Auntie Cass?"

Tadashi was confused. What was she doing here? She lived three hours away in San Fransokyo. Tadashi rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Honey, we need to go now."

Tadashi sat up and reached for his clothes. What time was it?

"You can pick up your clothes later, Tadashi."

He looked at his Aunt, really looked at her. Her eyes were red. Her face was blotchy.

"Auntie Cass, what's wrong? Is Hiro okay?" Tadashi let his Aunt help him up from bed. He was scared.

"I'm sorry Sweetie, they're at the hospital. We need to go now."

Mr Mathers led them out to the front door and offered to give them a lift to the hospital. The car ride was long and silent. The clock on the dashboard glowed a sickly red, like fresh blood. It read 2am.

The harsh light of the hospital was a stark contrast to the dark, overcast sky. The stars hid from sight, like they couldn't bear to watch the situation unfold.

Tadashi clung to his Aunt as she led him through the hospital. His bare feet were cold on the linoleum. A nurse sat at a window and as Tadashi and Aunt Cass approached she pressed a button that allowed them through the double doors into the next room.

Despite the early hour the room buzzed with activity. There were a number of curtained off areas. Aunt Cass led Tadashi to one of the curtains and ushered him inside.

Tadashi froze at the sight.

His little brother Hiro lay on the bed before him. Eyes closed and pale faced. There was a tube snaking down from the pole, disappearing into the back of his hand. Another tube disappeared up his nose. A dark bruise was beginning to form up near his hairline, and his hair… Hiro's hair was as wild as ever. Tadashi walked up to the bed and tried to take it all in. He'd never seen his brother so still. Hiro was always bouncing and bouncing and talking and bouncing. He was a human yoyo, going this way and that. And now he lay still and silent.

"He's going to be okay."

Tadashi turned at the sound of his Aunt's voice. She came over and guided him to the chair by the bed.

"I need you to stay here with Hiro, can you do that for me?" Aunt Cass carded a hand through her nephew's hair. Tadashi nodded numbly.

"I need to organise some things and see if I can get you in to see your parents."

The sob Tadashi had been holding burst out.

"Mum and Dad. They're okay?"

"Oh honey," Cass bit her lip. "They were in a car accident. Wait here, okay, I'll be right back?"

With a swish of the curtain she was gone. Tadashi turned back to his little brother and took his hand.

"Mum and Dad will be okay. Auntie Cassie will sort it out and then we can go home and it will all be okay." Tears leaked from his eyes as he spoke.

The curtain billowed again and Tadashi turned expecting his Aunt, but it was a nurse, bustling around the monitor and checking the IV. She saw Tadashi and jumped, bringing her hand to her chest.

"Woah, didn't see you there!" She exclaimed. "You weren't there before were you? I'm hoping I haven't begun seeing things, but that can happen this time of morning." She was a cheerful woman. She had the same smile as his mum. When he didn't answer her, she kept talking.

"You must be his big brother. You have a big brother look about you. Probably have your hands full keeping this one out of trouble."

He nodded silently, still clutching Hiro's hand.

"Your little bro is going to be running around and causing trouble in no time. He's just a little bit sleepy right now. When your Aunt gets back we're going to move him up to the kids ward." She straightened the sheet covering Hiro's body.

"I know some of these machines look a bit scary, but this one," the nurse pointed to the IV in Hiro's hand. "This is giving him fluids and medication so he's not too sore when he wakes up."

On cue the little boy moaned and opened his eyes. Tadashi was up and leaning over him in an instant.

"Hiro! Hiro!"

Hiro's eyes were slightly unfocused, but they landed on Tadashi.

"Dashi-" His eyes slipped shut again.

Tadashi looked up at the nurse.

"He bumped his head. This is normal, I promise." She patted Tadashi's hand and finished up what she was doing. "Okay, he's all ready! I'm going to grab the porter who will take him up to his room yeah?"

The nurse glanced up past Tadashi as another person entered the little cubicle.

"And there's your Aunt." She walked over to the curtain and stuck out her head. They were quickly joined by a man who moved around to push the bed.

Tadashi kept Hiro's little hand gripped firmly in his own and felt another hand grip his free one. He looked up at his Aunt who smiled sadly at him.

"Then can we go see mum and dad?"

Aunt Cass froze. She tugged his hand gently. "While they get Hiro settled, come with me."

Tadashi reluctantly let go of his brother's hand.

Aunt Cass led him away to a little room and sat him down.

"Tadashi, sweetie, I'm so sorry." She took a shuddering breath. "Your mum and dad… they were very badly injured. The doctors- they- the doctors were afraid that their injuries were too severe. That's why I came to get you… I wanted you to say goodbye… but they-they passed away."

All the colour drained from the room. The sounds of the bustling room outside was suddenly muted.

"No."

Aunt Cass was crying but Tadashi was numb. He sat still in his seat.

"I want to see Hiro." Tadashi didn't recognise his own voice or the way it echoed through his ears.

"I-" Aunt Cass wiped her face.

"I want to see my brother!" Tadashi stood and went to the door. Aunt Cass raced after him.

They went to reception who directed them up to the paediatrics ward on the third floor. Hiro's room was dimly lit. The shadows turned Hiro's normally chubby cheeks gaunt.

Tadashi and Cass sat beside the bed and Tadashi took his brothers hand again. He pillowed his head on his free arm so his face was smothered by the itchy hospital sheets.

"Don't you dare leave me you… you knucklehead!" He whispered. Tears flowed freely. "Please don't leave me too!" He felt his Aunt wrap her arms around him.

"I won't leave you." She whispered into his hair. "We won't leave you."

The next day Tadashi had to relive the whole experience all over again. Hiro was awake and in pain and grumpy. His child restraint had protected him from the brunt of the collision, but he had some considerable bruising across his little stomach.

Aunt Cass had tried to explain that his parents had died, but Hiro's three year old mind wasn't able to entirely comprehend it. Each time he woke he asked for his mummy and daddy and each time it broke Tadashi's heart to tell Hiro his parents were gone.

Another relative showed up to help Aunt Cass make arrangements and three days after the accident Hiro was allowed to go home.

More relatives appeared. People Tadashi barely remembered and Hiro had never met. Hiro clung to his older brother as they were crowded by well-wishers.

They barely saw their Aunt. She was constantly surrounded by people, asking her what she was going to do. What was going to happen to the children? The question scared Tadashi. All their relatives were old. What if Auntie Cass didn't want them?

"Of course I want you," she told the ten year old when he finally confided in her.

They were sitting in the Hamada's living room after the funeral. Hiro was asleep with his head in Tadashi's lap, a thumb in his mouth. Tadashi was staring at his fingers as he tangled them in his brothers hair. His eyes felt hot and dry.

"I've got some things to sort out here. School, the house, if I can bring you guys back to San Fransokyo, but Tadashi-" she gripped his chin so he would look at her. "You, and Hiro, and me, we're in this together and I'm not going to leave you. Okay?"

Tadashi nodded slowly. "Okay."

**One Month Later**

"Okay, you remember where the spare room is? All the way up to the top."

Aunt Cass unlocked the front door and held it open for the boys. Hiro rushed inside and dropped his bags.

"You know the rules! Stay out of the café!" She called after him.

Tadashi followed his brother inside at a more sedate pace. He picked up his brother suitcase and dragged it with his own up the stairs. Their Aunt had a cool attic room that they usually stayed in when they visited. Now it would be their bedroom.

"Oi Hiro, come help!" At the top of the stairs Tadashi dropped his brother's bag. The living room still looked the same, but so much had changed since the last time they had visited… with their parents.

Tadashi took a steadying breath and went to help Hiro and his Aunt finish bringing in their things. Soon the removalists arrived to deliver their beds and dresser.

That night Tadashi lay in his bed. Aunt Cass had enrolled him in a new school but given the timing, they were going to wait until the new school year started. Tadashi was a smart kid, and upon meeting the principal, the school had been confident he would have no issue catching up.

He closed his eyes. San Fransokyo was loud. Cars, and sirens echoed in the distance. Another sound. Sock covered feet on wooden floorboards and a sudden dip in the bed.

"Dashi? I can't sleep."

Hiro's slight lisp mangled the last syllable of Tadashi's name.

Tadashi raised the blanket so Hiro could climb into bed, like he had every night for the past two months. He curled around his little brother protectively and closed his eyes, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>How do we all feel? You should let me know by clicking the little review button. Or if you want to request something, I can't promise I'll get around to it, but I'll try<p> 


	2. This Ain't A Scene

This idea came to me last night after I'd gone to bed and was _trying_ to sleep. I wrote this pretty quickly this morning so I apologise for any mistakes. I guess it focuses on Aunt Cass more than anyone. She was kinda thrown into the whole parenting thing and she was bound to make a few mistakes. This is also my take on the whole peanut allergy thing, but it's light hearted stuff.

I don't own any of these characters, but that doesn't stop me from loving them!

* * *

><p><strong>This Ain't A Scene<strong>

"Crap! Oh Crap! Shi-" Cass looked glances with her wide eyed nephew. "Shiiiingles!" She was freaking out.

How could she forget? How? Her sister was probably looking down on her right now, judging her and her attempts to kill her youngest son. How could she forget he was allergic to peanuts? Oh, she was a terrible, terrible Aunt.

Cass ran a shaky hand through her hair and watched the angry red rash around Hiro's mouth that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. The five year old boy continued to munch happily on the cookie, his third tonight, completely unperturbed by the fact that his face, and now fingertips, were covered in hives.

Cass snatched the cookie from her nephew.

"Hey!" Hiro pouted. He loved cookies and his Aunts special recipe was so good!

"Hiro! You're allergic! Spit it out! Oh God, what do I do? I've failed. I need… an ambulance. I should call an ambulance!"

Cass took the plate of cookies sitting on the table and moved them so Hiro couldn't take another. Her frantic ramblings drew the attention of Tadashi who had been watching television in the other room.

"Aunt Cass?"

He stopped still, surprised by the sight before him. His Aunt scrambling for the phone and his younger brother, trying to lick the tasty crumbs from his fingers.

"Uh, did you feed him peanuts?" Tadashi walked over to his brother. Hiro seemed to have just noticed the rash and was scratching at his face.

"I forgot!" Cass wailed. She took a breath and got herself together. "He needs an ambulance! Does he have an epipen? I can't believe I don't know!"

Tadashi had dragged Hiro over to the sink to wash the traces of biscuit off his hands and face.

"He'll be fine Aunt Cass," he assured her. "Wash your hands, knucklehead." He pulled out the step so Hiro could reach the sink.

"Ugh, it itches Tadashi!" Hiro was climbing down off the stool and trying to scratch the rash that had spread down his neck.

"Yeah? Should have thought about that before you ate all those cookies. Couldn't stop at one, you're such a greedy guts." Tadashi turned back to his Aunt.

"Before Mum and Dad-" he gulped. After two years the hurt was still fresh. "He's pretty good at getting his hands on things he's not supposed to have."

"But they taste so _good_," Hiro complained. "and Aunt Cass makes the best cookies! It's not my fault."

"They just gave him medicine to help the rash. Anit-hist-a-thingy"

"Tastes yuck though!" Hiro chimed in.

"I don't think I have anything," Cass looked her young nephew up and down. His skin was an angry red and his nose was running. He sniffed and wiped the mess on his sleeve. "As much as I enjoy taking medical advice from an eleven year old, I'd feel better taking him to see a doctor. I just don't have any experience in this."

At the word 'doctor' Hiro had disappeared from the room.

"No! No doctors!" His voice echoed from the living room. That boy moved quick!

"Really Hiro?" Aunt Cass called after him. She rolled her eyes. Her sister was judging her so hard right now.

"I'll get him, Aunt Cass."

She watched Tadashi head around the corner and sat down at the little table. She had been doing so well! The last year had passed so smoothly! Hiro had just started school- school! Cass needed to let them know about Hiro's peanut allergy.

Alone in the room, Cass knocked her head against the table.

"Useless, terrible Aunt," she moaned. God, she wanted one of those cookies right now!

The sound of a throat clearing.

Cass looked up and at the faces of her nephews. Not so alone then.

"I'm sorry Aunt Cass," Hiro looked too cute, all fluffy hair and wide eyes. "I shouldn't have eaten the cookies."

"That's okay Sweetie, come here." Aunt Cass held out her arms and the little boy came over to give her a hug.

Hiro rested his head on her shoulder. "I puked on the rug."

Aunt Cass made an ugly sound.

x

It was late when they got home.

Paranoid, Aunt Cass had taken Hiro to the emergency room where it was confirmed he was having a mild reaction. He'd been given something to sooth the rash and had fallen asleep in the car. Cass had bought some Benadryl for the bathroom cabinet for next time, and knowing Hiro, there would be a next time.

"Okay boys, bed time. Go brush those teeth and _straight to bed!_"

Hiro was bleary eyed and heading for the stairs, Tadashi had already gone up to their room. Cass wandered over to the couch and fell onto it, exhausted. Mochi jumped up to lie across her stomach. Cass stroked the cat idly.

"We've got this Mochi," she told the feline. "Ugh, but those boys!" Sighing she sat up. She needed something to eat! The cookies were still on the kitchen bench. Dragging herself to her feet, Cass wandered around the corner into the kitchen.

Her youngest nephew was perched on the bench, cookie in hand, about to take a bite. He turned and stared like a deer caught in headlights.

"_HIRO!"_

* * *

><p>Whoop! So, yeah. A bit of fluffy, crack type stuff. From the fics I've read, most people seem to go down the whole "No, peanuts! DEATH AND DISTRUCTION!" type path, but I can totally see Hiro stuffing his face with peanut containing foods <em>all the time<em> because they just taste _so good_ and he just couldn't help himself! And then just downing a bottle of Benadryl and complaining to an unimpressed Tadashi because he's so itchy and uncomfortable.

_Anyway... _Let me know what you think...


	3. Coffee's for Closers

This is a short one. This is based loosely off a headcanon I posted on tumblr. Hope you like :)

* * *

><p><strong>Coffee's for Closers<strong>

Hiro _loved_ his Aunts café. More specifically he loved the customers.

Hiro had learned quickly that old people loved him. A shy smile and a lisping "Good morning Mrs Matsuda" usually earned him a cry of delight and a doughnut.

Sitting with his legs swinging and chocolate on his face Hiro would chatter away with his favourite of the Lucky Cat Café customers.

At 70, Mrs Matsuda was the most colourful person Hiro had ever seen. Literally. Tadashi liked to joke about her fluoro exercise gear. Aunt Cass would pretend to tell him off with her smirk hidden behind her hand, but Hiro loved it. So much green and pink and blue, plus she bought him snacks and clucked over his drawings.

"No more sweets, Hiro!" Aunt Cass would tell him before turning to Mrs Matsuda. "You're spoiling him."

"But the poor dear is so skinny!" She would wail, waving her hand at the boy who was losing his baby chubbiness. "I'm a granny, it's my job to feed small boys."

Hiro would grin and nod eagerly. "She's feeding me. I'll grow big and tall like Tadashi!"

"Yeah you will squirt," Aunt Cass ruffled his hair playfully. "You'll grow sideways too if you're not careful." She pointed at two fingers at her face, then pointed them at Hiro. "I'm watching you buddy-boy," and wandered back to the kitchen.

Hiro chatted away as he drew, telling Mrs Matsuda all about what he and Tadashi had got up to the day before.

"-an' then Tadashi showed me his new invession and it's a _plane_ an' it's gonna _fly!_ He makes the bestest stuff and one day he'll build it all." Hiro looked up and tried to lick the remaining chocolate from his face.

Mrs Matsuda chuckled and pulled out her purse. "How much did you set me back today? You'll send an old woman bankrupt with your eating." She chuckled again at the look on Hiro's face. "Not really dear. Let's see now." She pulled out a couple of notes.

"Is nine dollars a lot?" Big eyes looked up at the elderly lady from the other side of the table.

"I suppose for a little boy it might be, but for m-… how much?" She did the calculation herself. "How clever, how did you know the price?"

Little shoulders shrugged as Hiro resumed drawing.

"You got a doughnut an' a coffee an' a bwownie. Free plus free plus free." He held up his hands but with one thumb curled into his palm. "That makes nine!"

"Very clever!" Mrs Matsuda told him impressed. Most three year olds would have some minor knowledge of numbers, but addition was very impressive. "How about you take the money to your Auntie," she handed Hiro a twenty dollar bill and he ran off to the counter. A teacher during her younger years, the cogs of her mind were already spinning.

Hiro returned with his Aunt in tow.

"Auntie Cassie said you gave her too much money," his brows knit together. "But you said I was right!"

"I'm sure you were Honey," Cass told him, "but Mrs Matsuda knows she doesn't have to pay for your food." She handed back the change. "Really," she told the older lady, "especially since you keep this little munchkin out of trouble while you're here."

The little bell above the door rang.

"Tadashi!" The quick patter of feet echoed across the floor. Cass spun around to watch her youngest charge.

"What have I told you about running, young man?"

"Sowwy!"

Cass shook her head. "I swear he talks like that on purpose," she told Mrs Matsuda. The old woman laughed.  
>"I don't doubt it. He's a very bright boy. Children his age are still learning to count and he just correctly added three numbers together. Oh, it's so very exciting! I wonder if he can manage conservation."<p>

"Uh-"

Mrs Matsuda pushed back her seat, lost in her own thoughts.

"We could try numbers, he seems to have a good grasp of that already-" The door rang on her way out. Cass stared after the brightly coloured woman.

"Well that was odd." She wandered back over to the counter where Tadashi and Hiro were talking animatedly. Cass watched them for a moment before sending them both upstairs. They never ceased to amaze her. Tadashi had adjusted to his new school so quickly. Some of his teachers had started sending him home with extra homework, and there was talk of him skipping a grade, so it was unsurprising that Hiro was following in his brother's footsteps.

"You made some smart kids, Sis," she whispered to herself. "You'd be so proud of them."

* * *

><p>How about I drop some knowledge on y'all!<p>

Piaget's Theory of Cognitive Development proposes four stages that children go through.

Sensory Motor 0-2

Pre-operational 2-7

Concrete operational 7-11

Formal operational 11-16

As a three year old, Hiro should be in the Pre-operational stage characterised by an an inability to see things from another persons point of view. Conservation (usually seen in 7-11 yr olds) is the ability to recognise that are not always they appear to be, ie that 100ml in a tall skinny glass, is the same amount as 100ml in a short fat glass (conservation of volume) rather than thinking the tall glass has more because the liquid level is higher.

Boom! KNOWLEDGE!

Haha, hope you liked!


	4. Sugar We're Going Down

Thanks everyone who has clicked the little 'favourite' button, or left a review. It absolutely makes my day! Here's a little one today! The title is a play on words and also, trying to match FOB song titles to chapters is haaaaard.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar We're going down<strong>

"Trick or Treat!"

Hiro loved Halloween. The one night of the year that Aunt Cass would let him eat _anything_ (almost), _and_ he got to dress up, _and_ people just handed out candy of all colours and flavours. Seriously, there was so. much. candy!

It had taken Aunt Cass a year before she was convinced to take the boys trick or treating. During their first year together, and still new to the role of caregiver she had not been sure if she could handle Hiro out and about in the city, high on sugar. Disappointed, the boys had had to make do with decorating the café and handing out candy to trick or treat-ers who knocked on the door. Hiro and Tadashi had still managed to consumer a mountain of candy each. What happened later was simple physics – what goes up, must come down and when the Hamada boys crashed, they crashed hard. Slumped together on the couch, they were adorable. Aunt Cass couldn't help herself, pulling out her camera to take a picture.

Now, two years later, Hiro and Tadashi sat on the floor of the lounge room, inspecting their haul. After the peanut cookie fiasco (Aunt Cass' words, not Hiro's), he was not allowed to eat any of his candy until either Tadashi or Aunt Cass had inspected it.

"I can do it myself!" He complained, reaching up for the plastic pumpkin basket Tadashi was holding just out of reach.

"Sure you can, if you can reach," Tadashi teased. He waved the basket so the chocolaty parcels of delight (Hiro's words this time) rustled inside. Hiro jumped to his feet to clutch at it. The bright lights on the palms of his Iron Man costume flashed Tadashi in the face.

"Ouch!" He blinked watering eyes. "Remind me why installing real flashing lights was a good idea?" He held Hiro back with his hand and looked into the basket.

"You know the rules. I check the candy and for the number of peanut chocolates I take, you can have the same number of candies from my basket." He rummaged around and withdrew a Peanut Butter cup.

"Can I try a little bit?" Hiro's eyes were wide and pleading, but Tadashi was immune to his little brother's puppy dog eyes. He unwrapped the chocolate and quickly popped it into his mouth.

"Sorry little brother," he mumbled around a full mouth. "Rules are rules, I'd hate-" he found another chocolate and stuffed it into his mouth. "These ones are *mhf* the best. I'd hate to see you *mm* get sick." He smirked at the glare he was receiving from Hiro. "Maybe I should just take all the chocolate ones. You never know, they may contain traces of nuts."

"Noo!"

Hiro snatched at the basket and managed to snag it off Tadashi. The older boy laughed.

"I'm just joking, you knucklehead. Look, why don't we pile all our candy together. I'll take out the ones you can't have and you can have as much as mine as you want. Deal?"

"Yeah, okay… Bonehead!"

"Hey!"

Both boys shuffled around so that they were lying side-by-side on their stomachs with their mountain of sweets on the floor before them.

The six year old was working at shoving as much candy into his mouth as possible, while the thirteen year old chose a little more carefully. Tadashi made a little pile of candy he could hide away from his little brother. Hiro had no concept of 'save some for later'.

Soon the mountain of candy was nothing more than a mountain of rubbish.

Hiro was running around the small apartment screeching "CANDY!" emphasising it by punching his fist into the air. Tadashi used this moment to hide his chocolate where Hiro wouldn't find it.

He came back down stairs to find an amused Aunt Cass watching the hyper little boy. He sat on the couch next to his Aunt.

"I had fun tonight. Thanks Aunt Cass."

"Good," She put his arm around his shoulders in a hug. "It's good to see my two best boys having fun."

Hiro came running over. "Best boys? We're your only boys?"

"Is that so Mr Smarty Pants?" Aunt Cass grabbed Hiro and pulled him into a big hug. "How do you know that? Maybe I took in some other lost little ducklings. Maybe tomorrow I'll like them more than you." She tickled him and he laughed and shrieked to be let go.

Tadashi watched quietly.

It had been three years since their parents had died. It still hurt, but moments like these where there was laughter and fun were coming more often. His parents would have wanted them to have fun, but Tadashi still missed them so much. Every day it felt like he was moving further and further away from them, like he was forgetting something about them. What did his mum's voice sound like? Did Hiro remember their parents? He'd been so much younger. Tadashi didn't want him to forget.

Hiro broke loose and launched himself at Tadashi.

"Ha! I win!" He stuck his tongue out at their Aunt.

"You did win!" Tadashi ruffled his brother's messy hair, remembering something his dad taught him. "We need a celebratory hand shake. Stick your hand out."

Tadashi instructed Hiro to form a fist. He bumped his closed hand against his brothers "bwoosh!" before raising his arm up and waving his fingers.

Hiro copied him, but when it came to making the explosion noises decided to throw himself backwards onto the carpet.

"You okay down there buddy?"

Hiro raised his hand, thumb up.

"Just checking. You getting up any time soon?"

Hiro shook his head.

"Too much candy?"

A nod this time.

"If you puke, I am _not_ cleaning that up. Aunt Cass?" Tadashi turned to his Aunt who was already rising from the couch.

"No way, it's after 10pm. Aunt duty is over for the day and doesn't reopen until 8am. Bed time."

She got Hiro, grumbling, to his feet and ushered him upstairs to the bathroom to clean his teeth. Tadashi followed behind. When he reached the staircase he paused by the picture of his parents as he did every night.

"Goodnight." He touched the frame, letting his fingers skim over the edge and then ran upstairs to clean his teeth.

* * *

><p>You get it? Sugar, we're going down. Because... lollies... and crashing after a sugar high... I'll just stop I think. Haha, that was hard. As an Aussie I say lollies rather than candy generally and lollies sounds so posh and British. I had a cousin who called Icecream 'Iced Lollies".<p>

_Anyway..._ please let me know if you liked it and I'll try to get another one up soon.


	5. The Mighty Fall

It's been a while. Thanks everyone who has reviewed or is following this! That's so awesome and I love you guys!

I've been camping with some friends for the last week but I've had this on my mind, so I wrote it out this arvo once I got home. Hope you like. I've based Tadashi and Hiro's relationship on my brother and I and the way we acted around each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Big Hero Six, but wasn't it an awesome movie?

* * *

><p><strong>The Mighty Fall<strong>

Tadashi and Hiro had always been close. They shared toys, food, a bedroom, and stolen snacks. Aunt Cass didn't mind any of that, but there was just one thing she wished the boys didn't share…

It began on a Wednesday. On this rare occasion Cass had left the Lucky Cat Café in the hands of one of her experienced employees. Hiro's kindergarten class was presenting a special end of year concert for parents and Cass had made a promise to the boys and herself that she would go to every single parent event held.

After a slightly rushed exit from the café Cass had arrived at the school towards the end of lunch time. She made her way through the front entrance and into the office. There was an older woman sitting at the counter and typing at a computer.

"Excuse me," Cass brushed a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes back behind her ear. "I'm looking for the K1 class. They're performing today. I'm Hiro Hamada's Aunt." She stood a little straighter. She was so proud of that kid.

The woman looked confused, her drawn on eyebrows pulling together.

"K1 aren't performing today, that's next week."

"Oh," Aunt Cass's shoulders slumped together. Had she really mixed up the dates? She'd been so busy lately with the café. "Um. Okay… I guess I'll-" she plastered a smile on her face. "I guess I'm a little early," Cass laughed. "Thanks, I'll be back next week then."

She turned to go, but the receptionist called out to her.

"You said you were Hiro Hamada's Aunt?"

Cass pivoted back at the mention of her nephew's name.

"He's in sick bay."

...

Hiro didn't feel well.

He looked over the lunch that his big brother Tadashi had carefully packed for him but nothing seemed appetising. The thought of eating made his tummy swirl around in a funny away and he was hot and sweaty and shivery. He wished it was home time. Tadashi always met Hiro at his classroom door and they caught the bus together. Sometimes Hiro fell asleep on the bus. Sleep would be nice right now.

Hiro pushed his lunchbox away and lay back on the cool cement. His friends were chattering away beside him but he didn't care.

A hand shoved his shoulder.

"We're gunna go play. Quick! Get up! The floor is lava!"

Hiro sat up again. He didn't want to play, but others were yelling now.

"You going to get burned up!"

Children went scrambling over chairs and onto tables.

"Hiro! Quick! You're getting burned!"

Hiro climbed to his feet. "No I'm not! I got special shoes!" He stomped a little foot. "I got rocket boots so the lava can't get me!"

"Nah uh!" A little boy pointed. "You gonna get burned!"

"I'm not!" Hiro felt tears, hot and wet, in the corner of his eyes.

"Okay boys, off the tables." The teacher supervising the area had wandered over. "Now."

She saw Hiro wipe at his eyes and crouched beside him. He was normally a very bright and bubbly boy.

"Everything okay Hiro?"

He nodded and looked away.

"You look a bit pale. You feeling okay?"

A tear fell without his permission and Hiro shook his head.

"Why don't you go see the school nurse and have a lie down." His teacher stood and ushered Hiro off towards the administration building. He wandered inside and up to the counter.

The receptionist lady looked down at him. "Yes?"

"I don't feel well." Hiro told her. "Can I lie down?"

The receptionist stood and came around the counter. She led him to the sick bay gestured him to lie down on the bed.

"What's your name Sweetie?" She asked. She handed him a blanket. "If you're still feeling unwell after lunch I can let your teacher know."

"Um, Hiro. Hiro Hamada."

Hiro let his eyes fall shut and within moments was sound asleep.

...

"Hiro, wake up Honey." Cass brushed her nephew's hair back from his forehead as he stirred and turned back to the receptionist. "Why didn't anyone call me?"

Hiro sat up on the hard daybed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Auntie Cass?"

"I was just going to let him sleep for a bit and call his parents if he was still feeling unwell after lunch." The receptionist was explaining.

Aunt Cass put the back of her hand to Hiro's cheek.

"You're a bit warm." She told him. "Still feeling unwell?"

Hiro nodded.

"I'm his legal guardian," Aunt Cass helped Hiro to his feet. Something caught her eye. "Turn around for me buddy."

When Hiro complied, she pulled up his school shirt. He had a handful of red bumps that went up and disappeared under the top of his shirt and reappeared under his collar. The receptionist, a mother of two, lent closer.

"Looks like he could have chicken pox."

Cass let the hem of the shirt fall. Chicken pox. Most children got that. She tried to remember if her sister had ever mentioned Tadashi having it.

"Well, I should take him home," Cass took Hiro's hand to lead him out. "Uh, do I need to sign him out or something? Oh and I may as well get Tadashi while I'm here."

The receptionist shut the door to the sick bay behind them. "I'll page Tadashi over the loudspeaker and get everything ready for you."

Five minutes later they were ready to go, Aunt Cass had a pamphlet on chicken pox. Tadashi rounded the corner to the front office. He looked from Hiro to Aunt Cass and back to Hiro.

"Everything okay?" He ruffled Hiro's hair.

"We think Hiro has chicken pox." They walked outside to Aunt Cass's truck. "Considering you two are practically inseparable, you'll probably get it too. Clip him in."

Tadashi climbed into the car after Hiro and made sure he'd fastened his belt properly. Aunt Cass passed him the paperwork she'd been given. Tadashi looked over it briefly. Beside him Hiro rested his head against his brother.

"But I don't have any spots." He looked over his brother. "And I can't see any on Hiro."

"I think it takes a few days for them to show up." Cass pulled her car into the parking lot of a small shopping centre.

"I'll be back in a minute," she turned to the boys. "I'm just going to grab a few things."

...

Hiro was half asleep in the car when they got home. Aunt Cass ended up carrying him inside.

"You're getting too big for this," she told him as she set him down at the foot of the steps. "You two head upstairs and make yourselves comfy. I'm just going to check on the café. I'll be up in a moment."

"Come on little brother," Tadashi pushed Hiro towards the stairs. "Up you go."

They went up to their shared bedroom and Tadashi helped Hiro change into his pyjamas.

"Do you want to read something?"

Hiro shook his head. "I'm tired." He climbed into bed.

"I could read to you." Tadashi picked up a book and sat on Hiro's bed. He opened the book and started reading.

Cass arrived shortly after with sandwiches and juice and her little first aid kit tucked under her arm.

"Wakey, wakey," she roused the sleepy boy to take his temperature. "Thirsty? No? You should drink this anyway. Lots of fluids is the key to this thing." She placed the cup and the sandwiches on the table by the bed and checked the thermometer.

"Try and eat something Honey," Cass turned to Tadashi. "Dinner is ready downstairs. Come and eat." She left the room.

"I'll be right back," Tadashi told Hiro. By the time he finished dinner and returned to their room, Hiro was fast asleep.

...

Cass kept both boys home the next day and stayed away from the café, trusting her staff to take care of the place. She didn't want to risk making any of her customers sick.

Tadashi still felt fine but Hiro was miserable. He'd woken up covered in even more spots. He was itchy and uncomfortable and just felt unwell.

Aunt Cass had pulled out her purchases from the day before and sent Hiro to have a bath then she and Tadashi had helped cover his spots in an anti-itching cream.

Hiro spent most of the day sleeping and scratching.

The next day Tadashi had spots too.

Both boys lay at either ends of the couch, poker-dotted with white cream. Hiro was grumpy after a restless night. Tadashi was trying sleeping in between getting kicked by his younger brother who decided Tadashi was hogging the couch.

"Stop it Hiro!" Tadashi yelled after Hiro kicked him again.

"You stop it!" Hiro scratched at arms.

"How 'bout you both stop it," Aunt Cass came into the living room with a tray of food and drink. "Let's play nice." She handed Tadashi his plate and dutifully he began to eat. Hiro kicked up a fuss.

"I'm not hungry," he complained. "I don't feel well."

"Just drink something and then you can have a nap." Aunt Cass pulled away Hiro's hand as he went to scratch again. "And you can't scratch, you'll make it worse."

Hiro rolled over on the couch so his back was to her. Cass rolled her eyes.

"Just have a bite and I'll leave you alone," she told him.

A small hand reached back behind him and grabbed half the offered sandwich. The sandwich was returned a moment later with a small bite taken out of it.

"Thank you."

The plate was put on the coffee table.

"I have to go out for a minute. Call out downstairs if you need anything."

...

That night as they were getting bed Aunt Cass came and sat on the end of Hiro's bed. He'd been scratching most of the day, even in his sleep, of which he had had very little over the past few days. "Drink this Sweetie," in her hands she had a little bottle and a measuring cup.

"What is it?" Hiro sat up to look at the bottle.

"The pharmacist said it would help you sleep." Cass poured out the required dosage. "I know you're tired. You'll feel better faster if you get some sleep." She turned to look at Tadashi over her shoulder. "Right?"

"Right!"

Hiro eyed the murky viscous liquid. He looked over at his brother who mimed drinking. With a dramatic sigh, Hiro took the little plastic cup and drank.

"Urgh! That's gross!" He stuck his tongue out and shuddered.

"You'll survive," Cass laughed. "Now get some sleep."

She shut the lights off and her boys slept.

The next two days followed a similar pattern. The medicine proved effective and Hiro spent most of the time sleeping. Cass would wake him to make him eat and drink.

Tadashi started feeling better first, but by the fifth day they were both feeling well enough to have a quick competition with Tadashi declaring that _he_ had the most spots, but Hiro won that one.

Finally the spots were clearing. Six days after getting sick Tadashi was back at school. Aunt Cass kept Hiro home an extra day to make sure he was really feeling better.

By the end of the next week it was like neither of them had even been sick. Cass waved at her boys as they got on to the bus to school, just as she did every morning, then as the bus turned down the next street, went back inside to greet the customers coming in for their morning coffee.

* * *

><p>Coolio.<p>

I don't remember having chicken pox as a kid. I could never sleep and I got sicker than my brother so my mum (who's a nurse) basically just drugged me up and I slept through the whole thing. Great parenting. Lol.

Oh, and is it called Sick Bay in any other countries? At my school we had a sick bay which was generally overseen by the administration lady at the front desk. There was no school nurse or anything like that.

Anyway, I hope you guys like this. Let me know and I'll try and be quicker when I write the next chapter :)


End file.
